Scars of Alcara
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: When she was defeated by Tron, Droite lost more than just her memories and soul. Now revived as a Barian, she has gained one more chance to live... but for the wrong reasons. Believing that Tenjou Kaito is the reason why she died, she trains under the Barian Knight Mizael. Droite thought that being Alcara couldn't be easier... *MizaelxDroitexKaito*


_**A/N: Inspired by Kat (a little bit), along with episode 124… and some creepy music. Anyhow, enjoy.**_

* * *

Cold. That was the only sensation she felt inside her skin. Her eyes refused to open, the lids sealed shut, protecting her vision from the ice that encased her body. Confusion settled into her as she gained feeling within her limbs. Her lips did not part, her tongue stuck in place, as she tried to speak. She could not move, her muscles tensed into a single position. Arms crossed over her chest, her knees brought almost to her head, neck craned forward… she lay, dormant. Unable to move, breathe, speak… she stayed there, allowing herself to fall into a trance. She did not react when an icy claw drew itself down her thigh, nor did she reject the touch of scales against her face. She remained in her sleep, enjoying the peace she had for the time being.

_You are to awaken, child._

_Awaken, my dear child._

She refused. Yet, the icy tendrils began to leave her, pulling away from her skin slowly. The thorns that had been digging into her body, keeping her still, retracted their grips from her. They left her suspended in nothingness, floating in warmth. The claws touched her face again, and this time, she began to open her eyes.

Crimson dyed her vision. Solid, dark crimson, similar to blood. She blinked slowly, clearing her eyes of sleep. No, the crimson coloration wasn't opaque; it was slightly transparent. Gazing forward, she could see crystals spread around a rather dull maroon floor. Her view was obstructed by twisted light, hitting the crimson surface in front of her, and turning the shape of an approaching figure in the distance into a distorted line. Exhaustion once again tugged at her, and she let herself doze off, her mind far too fuzzy to complain.

She awoke again when the figure she had spotted before stood in front of what she currently resided in, lilac eyes glowing from underneath a hood. As she observed this male figure, he continued to gaze back, calculating her. She tried to frown, but found that her mouth would not do so. It was as if it were not even there…

_We need you… They need you…_

She found herself reaching outwards, towards the male figure. However, upon seeing her hands, she retracted them, and became entranced by the maroon scales that covered every digit, her nails curved downwards at the end, becoming claws. She extended each of her fingers, clenching them into fists, or curling them into her palms. Fascination overcame her; she stayed like that for a few long moments, entranced by her hands. And still, the male figure watched her.

Another figure, this one having a pale complexion to his subordinate, approached, seemingly bored by her mere presence. He turned to gaze at the lilac-eyed male, who simply ignored the other. She lifted her head, staring in confusion at them, before reaching forward once more. Her fingers pressed up against the crimson crystal which held her; she curled her claws into the crystal, an urge to get out suddenly building within her. Cracks formed where her nails had pierced the smooth surface. She tried harder, dragging her hands downward. The hot, boiling liquid around her leaked from the cracks she had managed to create. Before long, the crystal that held her from the two males shattered. A scream from her shattered the air as she spilled out along with the liquid, the rough ground digging into her body as she slid onto the maroon surface.

"She is awake," the lilac-eyed male spoke quietly. He kneeled down beside her as she clumsily tried to get her legs and arms to work. He pressed one of his hands to her shoulder, turning her enough to gaze at him. "Do not fret. We are here to help you."

His companion gazed down at her with harsh moonlight eyes. Fear manifested in her chest as she gazed at him; this male was not in the mood to play nice. She forced herself to keep eye contact with the nicer male, her claws reaching up to push the hood from his head.

Grey cat-like hair, light violet skin, lilac gaze, blue markings, and no mouth. He remained calm as she pressed her palm to his muzzle, curious as to why he didn't possess a mouth. The other male huffed loudly and crossed his arms.

"I am Durbe," the lilac-eyed male stated. The female blinked, taking in his name as well as his appearance. "This is Mizael." Gesturing over to the other, Durbe continued to keep his gaze locked with hers.

She nodded, trying to conjure up a sentence, but finding that she could not. Durbe seemed to sense this, and gently propped her up with one of his arms. Mizael watched carefully, wary of this new female Barian.

Finally, she mustered up enough energy to speak. How she did so, she did not know, but she spoke. "D…Durbe?" It left her on a rush, a weak, gravely tone. "Mizael…" Gazing down at herself, she saw that she wore barely any clothing, golden metal curling over her breasts and pelvis. Guards hung from her hips, the same color as the metal, and a thin strip of peach fabric covered her from the metal belt to mid-thigh. A crystal, shaped similarly to an insect she had seen before, rested on her left collarbone. Violet gems sprouted at random parts of her body. She blinked, inspecting the crystals, and finding herself shivering with each touch.

Durbe's hand took her own from the gems. "Now is not the time for you to inspect yourself," he stated sternly. The look in his eyes was completely serious. "Do you remember your name?"

Now that she thought about it, did she? Quietly, she began pondering, reaching into her mind to see if there was anything she could remember prior to waking inside the crystal. A few whispers lingered, but there was only one word that lingered, that really struck her hard.

"I believe it is…" she started, narrowing her gaze on the floor, gathering the syllables and pronunciation in her mind, "_Droite_."

Mizael seemed shocked, but if Durbe did, he didn't show it. The shorter male nodded, taking her arms in his strong grip and helping her stand. Her legs nearly gave out as she stood. Durbe held her by the waist, despite being shorter than her, and steadied her. The fabric that created her skirt suddenly fell to the floor, as if it had been scrunched up beneath the golden metal. As Durbe brought his hood back over his head, Mizael pulled out a grey cloak, handing it to the female, who took the cloak carefully. Her cautious gaze washed over him, her single orange eye glaring right into him.

Durbe wasn't sure what to think of this newborn Barian. When he had caught wind of Vector's plan to destroy the Numbers, he hadn't known that the crazed male would drag this poor female into the mess. She had fought that boy Tron with all her might, and had ended up dying because of it. Now she was revived here, she was dragged into the war between Barian World and Astral World. He continued to watch over her as she struggled to put on the cloak, which concealed her form completely. She was definitely… different.

Mizael approached the female, taking her elbow in one of his clawed hands, and pulling her forward. She struggled to walk, and ended up using him as a crutch (since he was far taller than Durbe was). He allowed her to do so, even if he was extremely uncomfortable with the action. Together, the three made their way up a staircase, further into the castle Mizael and Durbe called home.

The female Barian began to ponder herself as well as her new surroundings. She could not recall anything before waking inside the crystal, excluding her name and her ability to speak. Her heart hammered hard; the gem on her chest flashed on and off along with each pump. Shaking, shivering, she followed to the two males until they reached a large chamber room, with a staircase reaching far above. Another two figures were waiting, both male. They turned to look at Mizael and Durbe, eye widening when they spotted the hooded female.

"A new Barian?" the shorter one asked. His emerald eyes glanced out from underneath his crimson hood. "That hasn't happened in a long time. Especially a fully-fledged one."

Durbe guided Droite forward, allowing her to sit on one of the stairs. Exhaustion poured into her, causing her to curl up into a ball and instantly fall asleep. After she had, the other Barians gazed at each other in slight confusion.

"She is the woman that was protecting Tenjou Kaito," Durbe explained. Mizael tensed at the name; he had yet to meet the Photon user, but rumors had been spreading around, and the yellow Barian knew the boy's name quite well. "She fought against Tron, and failed in the process. I assume she died because of the stress on her body."

"It's possible she revived because of that," the green-eyed Barian stated, folding his arms. "But eh, whatever. I don't get human interactions."

Durbe narrowed his eyes on the female curled up on the maroon stairs. "For now, Alit, we'll watch her… Because I sense that she might be quite powerful."

…

…

_I have failed you…_

_I am sorry…_

_Maybe next time, I will be better…_

_If only you…_

_Did not kill me…_

* * *

**_A/N: There you go! :D Enjoy. And hit the review button. Slap it like ya mean it._**


End file.
